Get back Vivi
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Luffy berjanji akan menjemput Vivi. Tapi apakah ia akan menepati janjinya? Kalaupun iya, maukah Vivi ikut bersama teman-teman lamanya dan meninggalkan negerinya? liat saja  Oneshoot


Yohohohoho

Apa kabar? Ane datang menyuguhkan sebuah Fic Oneshoot kepada kalian karena ane sudah lama tak bikin yg Oneshoot2an. Cieileh. Fic ini terinspirasi saat ane kembali nonton OP episode 61-100 kemarin. Suer, banyak BGT momen yg ingin ane jadiin Fanfict. Dari Sanji yang ngasih jaket ke Nami, Ace yang bantuin Vivi bangkit setelah diterba badai, Zoro yang kesepian tanpa Robin di Pulau drum (Ngaco) dan lain-lain. Masih banyak yang kelupaan. Yang penting, saat ini ane lagi jatuh cinta lagi ama Putri Vivi. I Like moment when Vivi & Ace together. Hahaha *efek Arabasta arc.

Oke, deh. Tak panjang tak lebar, Selamat baca~ Jgn lupa REVIEW bagi yang udah baca! WAJIB LHOO. Siapa yg baca tapi gak Review, tak do'ain ketemu orang sejenis Ivankov. #PLAK *Kidding kok (Ngusap wajah bonyok)

**Warning : Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok keren dan sejenisnya.**

**Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda udah nanda tanganin sertifikat pengambil alihan One Piece ama ane. *Dilempari peso (Ya nggak lah, selamanya One Piece adalah milik Oda)**

Notes : Cerita ini di ambil setelah Kru SHP kembali dari New World. Tapi bukan berarti mereka sudah menjamahi semua daerah di New World, mereka baru setengah jalan. Lalu mereka teringat akan sebuah janji. Makanya mereka kembali ke TKP dengan jalan praktis;yg nggak dijelasin di sini. Ceritanya tidak sama dengan yang di anime/manga. Ini cuma karangan author. Tidak ada maksud untuk mengubah alur cerita dari om Oda. Juga tidak sama dengan alur dari cerita om Oda. Jika minna-san bingung, mohon dimengerti. Cz ini karya yang rasanya mubazir kalo tidak di publish. ZEHAHAHAHA

**.**

**GET BACK VIVI**

**.**

Thousand Sunny kembali berlabuh ke sebuah negeri yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi si kapten dan kru lainnya. Ya… sebut saja, Arabasta.

Mendengar akan kedatangan mereka, semua penduduk bahkan Raja & Putri segera mengunjungi pelabuhan hendak menyambut kedatangan mereka yang katanya hanya sebentar. Dan benar saja, berselang beberapa menit semua orang sudah berkumpul di pinggiran pantai. Tampaklah di ujung sana sebuah kapal berukuran besar dengan lambang Bajak laut Topi Jerami berlayar menuju pantai.

ZESSHHHH

Bunyi ombak di siang hari mewarnai pertemuan yang sudah lama dinantikan ini.

"VIVI! KAU HARUS MENJADI NAKAMAKU!" Belum jadi kapal itu berlabuh, sebuah teriakanpun dari seorang pria bercodet di bawah mata kirinya dari atas kepala Sunny.

"K…Kalian?" Putri dari kerajaan Arabasta itu terbelalak shock dan tidak bisa bergeming sedikitpun. Dihadapannya, tampak kawan-kawan lama yang sangat dirindukannya sedang tersenyum lebar menunggu kedatangannya.

"Putri… me.. mereka datang menjemputmu?" Pria paruh baya dengan rambut bergelombang seperti hakim ikut terpana shock melihat pahlawan yang dulu menyelamatkan negerinya.

WAAAAAAAAAAAA

Semua orang terkagum-kagum dan bersorak-sorak mendengar teriakan pria yang tak asing itu. Sehingga membuat putri Vivi terharu dan menahan butir-butir air matanya yang hendak berlabuh.

"VIVI! JAWAB AKU! KITA HARUS SEGERA MELANJUTKAN PERJALANAN DI NEW WORLD!"

"Luffy….." Vivi mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak disangka-sangka, pria itu benar-benar menepati janjinya. Bahwa ia akan kembali 4 tahun kemudian untuk menjemput putri yang berani itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Vivi! Jadilah nakamaku!"

"…"

"Vivi?" Luffy memegang bahu gadis yang tengah menekur itu. Seketika, Vivipun mengangkat wajahnya yang kini bergelinang air mata untuk menatap pria yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf Luffy. Tapi aku harus membangun negeriku. Aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian. Gomena. Hiks." Vivi menghapus air mata yang bergelinang di pipinya.

Luffy hanya diam dan menekurkan kepalanya. Sehingga membuat setengah wajahnya tertutup oleh helaian rambut dan topi jeraminya.

"Lu… Luffy?" batin Nami dan nakama lainnya terpana melihat sikap sang kapten yang pastinya kini sedang kecewa. Vivi ikut terdiam sembari menahan tangisnya.

"…"

"…"

"Shishishi.. Bukan masalah. Kami akan pergi tanpa kau." kata Luffy mengangkat wajahnya kehadapan putri Arabasta itu.

"_Lu… Luffy_?" batin Vivi tidak menyangka akan respon si kapten. Para nakama (Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper) yang berdiri di belakang Luffy hanya tersenyum lebar melihat kebesaran hati kapten mereka itu.

"Ya Vivi. Kami tahu posisimu. Kau memang adalah seorang Putri yang luar biasa." kata Nami mengacungkan jempol kearah Vivi.

"_Nami?"_

"Vivi-chwaaaan~ aku makin mencintaimu~ 3 3" timbrung Sanji meliuk-liuk dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"_Sanji?"_

"Ya. Kau harus menjaga negerimu. Jangan sampai ada pemberontakan lagi. Karena kami tidak akan sempat kembali lagi."

"Sombong sekali kau Marimo!" kata Sanji menjitak kepala Zoro dengan kakinya yang tonjang.

"Singkirkan kaki busukmu dari kepalaku!" sergah Zoro kesal.

"Tidak akan! Nih rasakan!"

PLAKBUMTANGJ*^%$(&(&*%^*(^&()&

Vivi tersenyum haru menatap ke-2 sekawanan yang 'sangat akrab' itu. Nami dan yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Vivi. Jangan pernah melupakan kami ya." Kali ini Duo polos (Usopp & Chopper) yang angkat bicara.

"_Mi… Minna_…" Vivi makin terharu dan tidak tahan menitikkan air matanya.

"TIDAK AKAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELUPAKAN KALIAN… TEMAN!" teriak Vivi menangis melepas semua isi hatinya.

"Vi…. VIVI!" Para Nakamapun ikut menangis dan berbondong-bondong memeluk tubuh rapuh putri berambut biru itu.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA…. KAMI PASTI AKAN MERINDUKANMU, VIVI!" Tangis semuanya bergelinangan air mata.

**.**

"BAIKLAH VIVI! KAMI PERGI DULU!" teriak semua kru Mugiwara dari atas Sunny yang hendak kembali berlayar.

"HATI-HATI MINNA! AKU AKAN SELALU MENGAWASI KALIAN DARI SINI!" balas Vivi tersenyum lebar sambil melambai-lambai kearah mereka. Para Nakama hanya tersenyum lebar dan balas melambai-lambai. Vivi yang sedang duduk di atas kepala Sunny berdiri sambil memperbaiki topinya. Nakamanya hanya terdiam dan terpana melihat apa yang akan dilakukan si kapten.

"VIVI! SETELAH KUPIKIR-PIKIR… AKU TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKAN NAKAMAKU BEGITU SAJA!"

ZESHHHHHHH

Semua yang mendengar teriakan pria bercodet itu terpana shock.

"UNTUK ITU…. KAMI AKAN KEMBALI MENJEMPUTMU 4 TAHUN KEDEPAN!"

"LUFFY!" teriak Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, dan Chopper kaget.

"Lu… Luffy?" Vivi tak kalah kaget.

"Shishishi… Makanya, sebelum kami datang menjemputmu, KAU HARUS MEMBUAT NEGERI INI LEBIH BAIK DARI YANG SEKARANG VIVI! BUKTIKAN PADA KAMI KALAU KAU MEMANG PANTAS MENJADI SEORANG PUTRI ARABASTA!"

"Lu… Luffy?" Vivi menutup mulutnya yang saat ini sedang ternganga dengan ke-2 telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tidak bisa bergeming. Ucapan barusan, bagaikan motivasi untuknya agar ia bisa menjadi seorang Putri yang lebih baik untuk kedepannya. Lagi, air matanyapun menitik deras ke pipi.

"AKU TAHU! AKU TAHU KAPTEENN!" teriak Vivi menggelegar.

Semua kru Mugiwara hanya tersenyum lebar dan kagum melihat sikap anak raja Cobra itu.

"Tapi…. TAPI KALIAN HARUS MENJEMPUTKU DISAAT KALIAN SUDAH MENJADI BAJAK LAUT YANG SANGAT DIKENAL! KARENA AKU… KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU BERGABUNG DENGAN BAJAK LAUT YANG LEMAAH!"

ZESHHHHHHH

Suara ombak yang menepis dinding karang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan yang mengharukan itu.

"Shishishi…."

"YOOOOOSHH!" teriak semua kru Mugiwara bersemangat membelakangi Vivi sembari serentak mengangkat tangan kanan mereka yang dibalut kain putih. ; Di tangan mereka ada tanda silang yang dibalut kain/perban putih yang dijadikan tanda agar mereka tidak tertipu oleh Mr.2 (Bon Clay) yang bisa menyamar menjadi diri mereka.

**END FLASHBACK**

"JAWABLAH VIVI! KEMBALI BERSAMA KAMI! MENJADI NAKAMAKU!" teriak Luffy bergema.

Vivi menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengepal erat tangannya. Ajakan mereka, apakah dia harus menerimanya? Mereka kini adalah bajak laut yang sangat tersohor. Karena telah menghadapi berbagai rintangan dan masalah yang besar. Vivi mengetahui semua tentang mereka melalui 'Koran' negeri. Yang mana memberitahukan bahwa Bajak Laut Topi Jerami adalah pendatang baru yang sangat diincar World Govertment dan kandidat Bajak Laut tersohor di seluruh lautan. Walau hanya berjumlah 9 orang (Walau 2 kru tidak pantas dipanggil orang ; Brook & Chopper), tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengacaukan dan menggemparkan dunia. Jadi, apakah memang itu impiannya? Pastinya, jika ia bergabung, maka ia akan menjadi salah satu kru Bajak Laut yang sedang naik daun itu. Dan nyawanya, pasti akan terancam dengan hal ini. Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri…. Itulah keinginannya. Vivi memang sudah lama menunggu hari ini. Hari dimana ia kembali bersua dengan teman-teman lamanya yang sebentar lagi, akan menjadi fenomenal bersamanya.

"Vivi… Kau harus menepati janjimu." Vivi mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan barusan. Segera saja ia berbalik, dan tampaklah senyuman kagum dari ayahnya kepadanya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau memang ingin bergabung dengan mereka." kata Raja Cobra menepuk bahu Vivi. Diiringi senyuman lebar Kohza, Igaram, Pell di sampingnya.

"Ayah…. Minna…." Vivi terharu dan kembali hendak menangis.

"Pergilah Putri. Kami mempercayaimu." Kali ini Kohza yang berbicara. Diiringi anggukan yang lainnya. Vivi mengangguk kecil. Seketika, mengambanglah sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Ia kembali berbalik ke arah Thousand Sunny yang kini berada cukup jauh darinya.

"MINNA! AKU AKAN PERGIIII!" teriak Vivi membahana.

"…"

"…"

"HOREEEEEEE!" teriak semuanya gembira dan meloncat kegirangan.

Vivi tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. Lalu ia berbalik dan langsung memeluk ayahnya.

"Ayah… Maaf aku harus pergi."

"Hmm… Ayah percaya pada mereka. Kau pasti akan bahagia bersama mereka."

"A.. Ayah… HUAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"VIVI!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan lagi. Belum sempat Vivi menoleh, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan elastis Luffy sudah meraih bajunya duluan.

"A..ayah…"

Raja Cobra, Kohza, dan lainnya hanya terdiam sweatdrop.

"AYO KITA PERGIIIIII!" teriak Luffy membahana langsung menarik tubuh Vivi dengan tangannya yang memelar ke atas Thousand Sunny.

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**END**

**Bonus Cerita.**

Vivi : "Luffy, kenapa waktu itu kau bilang akan menjemputku 4 tahun kedepan? Kau kan tidak tahu kalau kau masih akan hidup untuk kedepannya. Bahkan dua tahun yang lalu kalian semua terpisah-pisah, kan? Kenapa kau tidak memperhitungkan semuanya?" (Dengan wajah kagum)

Luffy : (Sambil mengunyah daging) "Entahlah. Cuma insting."

SHP : GUBRAK!

GAJE! ZEHAHAHAHAHA….


End file.
